


Happy Birthday

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine au. it's Kurt's 17th birthday and of course he had to get sick. But just because all of his friends promised to see him as soon as he got better, doesn't mean his best friend (that he accidently may have a crush on) would miss the important day, right? Right?</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/98460249003/happy-birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

It’s not like Kurt expected anyone to come.

His friends sent him birthday wishes, after all, promising to hug the life out of him as soon as he set his foot on school grounds, Monday morning. They all obviously put a lot of thought into everything they said, even Puck, in his weird way, which made Kurt smile plenty. It’s not their fault that Kurt got sick, either, and it was rather reasonable decision to withdraw the party so that all of them didn’t go down with a flu.

But it wouldn’t really hurt anybody to drop by for even five minutes. Not even one person. One particular person.

So maybe Kurt did expect one of them to come.

Blaine was his best friend since the day they bumped into each other on the playground. Kurt was 7 back then and Blaine was his adorable 6 years old self. Kurt forgot his little shovel and all Blaine had was a blue bucket. Together they built a magnificent castle and promised on a pinky finger to see each other the next day. They’ve been inseparable every since.  
Blaine was there for him when Kurt’s mom died. He refused to leave Kurt’s bed when the older boy had 103,6 F fever back in 6th grade, which only resulted in them both being sick the next morning (no running noses could wipe out the broad smiles from their faces though). Kurt helped Blaine with his spider phobia and made a scrapbook of their pictures in Blaine’s favorite superheroes’ costumes for his 13th birthday. Nothing could come between them.

Which only made Kurt sadder when all he got from his best friend were casual texts, like how hideous Rachel sweater was that day or what Puck said to Ms. Fostall, their biology teacher, that got him sent to the Principal’s Office. Not even a simple ‘happy birthday!’.

The house was empty and the sound of Kurt’s bare feet on the floor echoed around the walls. He didn’t feel like getting up before 1PM that day, there was no use, really. He poured himself a glass of carrot-raspberry juice (he once tried drinking orange juice with his sore throat and the sensation resembled stuffing a hot, sharp knife down his throat) and drank it in one gulp. As he sat down on a kitchen stool, he couldn’t help but bring a sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing up to his nose and smell it. It was one of Blaine’s Dalton hoodies, one he lent him when they went to watch shooting stars and Kurt forgot to bring his jacket. It still smelled of Blaine- a faint scent of his raspberry gel, clothes detergent and cologne- and something in Kurt’s stomach flattered.

Okay so maybe his best friend’s absence wasn’t the only reason he was feeling down on his birthday. Maybe it was the way Blaine’s amber eyes glistened whenever Kurt said something witty or the way his laugh got squeaky whenever Kurt said something dorky. Maybe it was his soft voice that would whisper “Goodnight, Kurt” into the phone when he was really tired and they talked for too long again or how he would sometimes take Kurt’s hand for a couple of seconds whenever he got excited about something. Or maybe it was his mouth that Kurt has dreamt of kissing so many nights that he couldn’t help himself to glance at them every so often, wondering if it’d really be this soft.

“Kurt! Son, I’m home!”

The sound of his Dad’s voice snapped him from his daydreams. He couldn’t think about Blaine like that, he told himself for the hundredth time. Blaine was his best friend and he wouldn’t risk their friendship over his stupid crush.

From that point everything was a blur. His Dad, Carole and Finn sang him (very off-key but he appreciated their effort) Happy Birthday, gave him presents and the four of them sat on the couch to eat the cake. Kurt tried to smile as much as he could, he really did, but the aching hole in his heart put tears into his eyes. He loved his family to death but couldn’t help feeling completely alone. Like always.

Kurt gathered his things and went to his room to unwrap the presents. First he opened a flat, square box from his Dad and Carole and squealed a little of the sight of a silk, purple Armani scarf. Finn got him Wicked and Cabaret sheet music. He placed them on top of his desk with a smile.

“Kurt! Come here for a sec, would you?” his dad yelled unexpectedly.

The moment Kurt crossed the living room and got to the front door he someone singing “Happy Birthday” and now he couldn’t stop the tears to spilled down his face.  
Blaine was standing in front of his, holding a small cheesecake with a single candle lit at the center, lips stretched in a smile as he sang, eyes flickering happily (and it wasn’t only the dancing fire reflected from the candle). The moment he stopped Kurt ran to him, wrapping his best friend in his arms, crying and laughing at the same time.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you-“

“You’re welcome, Kurt. Now make your wish and blow out the candle”

Reluctantly he pulled away and didn’t think long about what he wanted. Burt took the cheesecake to the kitchen to cut it and Carole came to hug Blaine welcome as well. Soon they let the boys take pieces of the cake and go to Kurt’s room.

“I can’t believe you did this” Kurt sighed around a forkful of the most delicious cheesecake he has ever had in his life, hands down.

“You didn’t think I would do nothing, did you?”

“Well-“

“Kurt!” he sounded so scandalized but he was smiling so broadly it melted Kurt’s heart “You’re my best friend, of course I wouldn’t let you celebrate you’re 17th birthday alone.” He put the plate down and got something from his pocket. “Now, I have something for you”

He placed a small box in Kurt’s palms and smiled encouragingly at him to open it.

Inside, on a velvet little pillow, rested a small brooch- a golden canary embracing a scarlet heart. Noble stones sparkled in the light. Kurt found himself speechless.  
When he tore his eyes away from this precious thing, he met Blaine’s eyes and could tell that, behind the brilliant smile, his best friend was nervous.

“It’s beautiful” he whispered.

“Really? You like it?”

“Oh my God, Blaine” he pulled Blaine towards him and wrapped his arms around him once again, pressing his face to Blaine’s neck “It’s amazing, you’re amazing, I love it”

When they pulled apart, Kurt gave him a watery smile and Blaine laughed, bringing a hand to Kurt’s face to whip out a tear. At the same moment he seemed to notice something and an adorable, little wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows.

“Wait, are you wearing my hoodie? I’ve just noticed”

Kurt felt his entire face burning and heart skinking.

“Uhm, yes. I thought I wouldn’t see you today and it made me sad so I thought I would wear it to feel like you were here with me”

At the end his eyes widened and he just wanted to slap himself and for the ground to swallow him whole. It sounded bad. God, it sounded so bad and pathetic and probably Blaine’s so freaked out right now, Kurt didn’t want to look him in the eye and-

“I like you in it” Blaine replied softly and before Kurt registered what was happening, Blaine’s soft hand cupped his cheek, pulled him closer and a pair of soft lips connected with his own. It took Kurt a moment to calm down and get over the shock. Blaine’s lips were as soft and incredible as they looked, or even better, come to think about it. He let himself place his hands around Blaine’s narrow waist and hold him close. Their lips moved delicately at first, till Kurt whimpered softly and Blaine used it as an excuse to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met and they both shivered all over. Blaine sucked Kurt’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“That was…” Kurt’s voice was breathy and high but he couldn’t care less. Not after he kissed his best friend he was pretty sure he was in love with. His most beautiful, wonderful best friend, who was currently looking at him with such adoration it made him feel faint.

“Yeah. I’ve- uhm, I’ve actually been wanting to do this for a long time now”

“Why didn’t you then?”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and-“

He didn’t let him finish, ducking forward and claiming Blaine’s lips in a kiss once again. He had a feeling many more were to come. Best birthday ever, he thought, smiling against Blaine’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a little rusty about my writing right now but I had to do something to get it going again. So I promise to get better. And thanks for reading :)


End file.
